<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quae Est Vita by Rain62442</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867081">Quae Est Vita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain62442/pseuds/Rain62442'>Rain62442</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quae Est Vita [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Obscurial Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain62442/pseuds/Rain62442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Prologue to the Quae Est Vita series. It's free for all. Just let me know what you´re using it on. Or just put it in my Collection.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired, mainly, by Cést La Vie by Cywscross &amp; Harry Potter and the Greatest Show by shadowscribe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quae Est Vita [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quae Est Vita</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quae Est Vita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is subject to change. If I see grammar mistakes or a better way to word things I'll change it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> An Obscurus is a magical parasite that forms when a witch or wizard suppresses their magical abilities. The Obscurial is the host body, and they generally don’t live long. Their bodies are destroyed by the obscurus, usually deteriorating around ten years of age.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>An Obscurus is a magical parasite that forms when a witch or wizard suppresses their magical abilities. The Obscurial is the host body, and they generally don’t live long. Their bodies are destroyed by the obscurus, usually deteriorating around ten years of age. There hasn’t been an obscurial in Wizarding Great Britain in centuries. Unlike the Magical United States, who had one not even a full century ago</p><p>Or so they believed. </p><p>Most of it was bullshit, and Harry was one to know. After all he, Harry Potter, Saviour, Chosen One, Boy Who Lived etc. was an obscurial.</p><p>Cue the gasps.</p><p>Everyone had lost their <em>collective shit</em> when they found out. Ministry workers <em>still</em> flinch if they see Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione, Ginny, or Luna. (They <em>run</em> if any of the witches are together).</p><p>Witches are <em>terrifying,</em> and should <em>never</em> be angered.</p><p>Magicals were <em> scared </em> of obscurials. They were powerful, massively destructive, dangerous, and <em> could come from any of them </em> . Even the most staunchly pureblood Pureblood, if they were sane that is - insanity wasn't uncommon (Bellatrix was a prime example) <em>- </em>would take in a muggleborn if there was a possibility of becoming an obscurial.</p><p>Firstly, there had been at least two obscurials in WGB in this century alone; Ariana Dumbledore and Harry himself, and they had both lived past ten years of age. Ariana lived to be fourteen, and Harry, by the skin of his teeth, lived to the grand old age of nineteen. </p><p>Dying <em>literally</em> the morning after his birthday.</p><p>(It was more than a bit depressing, but Harry, even <em>before</em> he had known about magic, didn’t think he’d live to see adulthood. Magic had only changed the method, not the fact of the matter. Living, or rather surviving, to be nineteen had, even if not by much, surpassed his expectations.)</p><p>Secondly, the obscurus doesn’t exist.</p><p>Rather, the 'obscurus' isn’t what most magicals the world over, excepting the small few - and perhaps the Department of Mysteries and its various counterparts - in the know. </p><p>The obscurus is the witch or wizard's magic in its purest form. Completely free with no body to hinder it. The magical stress of the state compounded with the stress needed to reach that state is what often shortens the obscurials lifespan.</p><p>Most obscurials don't live past eleven when their magic starts its 'puberty' and begins to mature. None save Harry, who probably didn't count because of the Horcrux, lived past magical maturity, which was around age seventeen.</p><p>Magic in general is a very iffy subject, and Harry, like most magicals whose curiosity went beyond what the newspaper says - a depressingly small number in WGB - had his own theory on the subject. </p><p>Surprisingly enough the Ministry wasn't that far off. The rules of Apparation were pretty close to the mark as far as harry was concerned.</p><p>Destination. Determination. Deliberation.</p><p>Your Belief, your Willpower, and your Mind is what makes your Magic. Different, but not entirely separate. Your will is what fuels you, but power is nothing without control.</p><p>However, power and direction isn't everything. Magic isn't just a dead thing that you can command, otherwise anyone with half a brain and some willpower could wield it.</p><p>Magic is life, and it lives and resonates with everyone.</p><p>Muggles aren't exempt. A good deal of the greatest artistic masterpieces are created by muggles after all. Art represents life and its passion and chaos. It's a muggle type of magic if you will. </p><p>The Great magicals use two of the three aspects. The Legends used all three.</p><p>Any negative thoughts and emotions will reflect in a person's magic because their magic is the reflection of their truest selves, and that is what makes an obscurial so devastating. The obscurial's 'obscurus' is their own pure magic filled to its capacity with the negative feelings they have - usually aimed toward themselves and their magic. The often self directed hatred, anger, revulsion, and other such negative feelings will bottle up and implode. The magical's body will be absorbed their magic will release all their anguish onto the world. </p><p>It was probably why Harry hadn't been a full obscurial. The negative emotions he had had been along the lines of loneliness, sadness, and resigned acceptance. The Dursley’s had always been more derogatory and neglectful than outright abusive, and they had religiously avoided any mention of magic. They hadn't wanted to draw negative attention to themselves after all so overworking and verbally putting him down had become their modus operandi. His 'obscurus' had reflected that, and the care of his family, makeshift though it had been, had done much to smooth and soothe the magic twisting through his bones and blood and under his skin. </p><p>Harry was informed that his relatives bar Dudley, who was  trying to make himself a better person, would get their dues when they passed the veil.</p><p>Harry respected his cousins efforts and wished him luck in his endeavours. It takes a lot of bravery to stand up to one’s family and just as much, if not more, to stand up to oneself. </p>
<hr/><p>Dying from illness, long and drawn out as it had been, body giving up after years of mistreatment, wasn't such a bad thing. He had had his loved ones around him, and after all, there was plenty of worse ways to go.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b> <em>"Master. It is time."</em> </b>
</p><p>He took a last look at the ghostly Kings Cross before he boarded his train ticket in hand.</p><p>It's time to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick note here. This is a very short piece about 1000 words give or take, but this can set up for just about anything. Reincarnation, temporal and/or dimensional travel - my personal favorites - or even crossovers are very viable options here.<br/>Anyone can use this as I believe fanfiction works just like real books/shows/games. Write what you want based on what you want, but give credit where it is due.<br/>I personally write on paper, which is a pain to remember to type - if I can find my papers - so you won't see much, if anything, from me, but the journey is the most fun part right? I'm certainly better at starting thing than finishing them.<br/>If anything you write fits the criteria please post in the Quae Est Vita collection. It will be much appreciated.<br/>Comments are very welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>